I Like Texting
by DarsieCasady
Summary: Dean and Cas spend an evening together in the bunker.


"I like texting," Castiel grinned, "emoticons." He held his phone up and moved his thumbs like he was actually texting.

"I know you do, Cas," Dean chuckled as he flopped down on the couch with him. His phone buzzed in his pocket but Dean ignored it. He didn't usually check his phone when he was with Cas; he wanted to give Cas all of his attention.

Cas put his feet in Dean's lap and smiled over at him, "You might want to check that."

Dean playfully rolls his eyes as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He loved when Castiel was in playful moods like this; his bright blue eyes shone like stars and his smile was infectious. Dean checked his messages, there was one unread from 'Angel 3' he tapped the screen to bring up the message: _I'm hungry we should order pizza_ followed by five pizza emoji's. Dean laughed, "Okay Cas, we'll order pizza." He leans over and presses his lips on Cas' forehead before calling to order the pizza.

When Dean hangs up the phone, Cas sits up and wraps his arms around Deans neck. "Thanks, babe," he nuzzles into Dean's neck.

"No problem, Angel," Dean grins and he tries to lie Cas back on the couch but Cas resists. Instead, Cas straddles Dean's lap and curls his fingers into the sandy hair at the base of his neck. He leans close to Dean's ear and whispers, "I love when you call me that."

Dean rests his head against the back of the couch and his bright green eyes flutter closed. Castiel presses his lips to Dean's gently, lingering to taste the sweetness. Dean opens his eyes to take in the face of the angel in front of him; he can't believe that Cas has stuck with him after everything they've been through, but boy is he glad that he has. Dean notices the shirt Cas is wearing looks familiar and smile spreads across his face. "Is that my shirt?"

"Yes it is. It is very comfortable and I like it a lot," Cas said knowing full well it was one of Dean's favorites – that was why he put it on in the first place. The black fabric was soft from the years of wear, it actually wasn't even black anymore, it was more dark grey now.

"I like it too, I like it on you," Dean says quietly. Truth be known, he loves it – more than he loves the trench coat and tie. Dean realizes he needs to change the subject before things get too heated between them, he did order pizza after all. "What are we going to watch tonight?" he asks.

"Charlie says we need to watch Parks and Rec. She says it's funny," Cas answers sliding off of Dean's lap.

"Hell, I could use a good laugh." Dean gets up to make sure everything is set up to watch Netflix once the pizza gets there. Once he is sure that everything is plugged in properly and the TV is on the right input he makes his way to the kitchen to grab a beer for Cas and himself. On his way back, the doorbell rings – the pizza is here. Dean balances the pizza and carries the two beer bottles back to Cas. Cas jumps up to help Dean when he sees him come in, grabbing the pizza and placing it on the coffee table.

Dean twists the tops off of the beers and Cas opens the lid on the pizza box, he inhales deeply, "This smells so good." The pair plop down on the couch, each with a slice of pizza in their hand.

With his first bite, Dean eats about half of his slice, "This was a good idea Cas," he mumbles through his full mouth. Cas laughs at him and starts Parks and Rec. They sit eating their pizza and watching Parks and Rec late into the night.

Castiel can feel Dean falling asleep beside him, he listens to his breathing deepen and his heartrate slow until he is sure Dean is sleeping; then he lifts him off the couch and carries him to his bed. He lays Dean down and slides off his boots and jeans. Dean stirs, opening his eyes slightly and smiling when he sees where he is. "Are you gonna sleep in your shirt?" Cas asks. Dean shakes his head sleepily and tugs at his shirt, Cas helps him lift it over his head and tucks him in. Once he is sure Dean is comfortable, Cas strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed with Dean.

Dean rolls over and lays his head on Cas' chest, "Charlie was right, that show was funny," he mumbles.

Cas runs his hands through Dean's hair, "It was, I'll be sure to tell her we liked it."

"I'm glad you're here, Cas. Please don't go anywhere."

"Dean, I will stay with you until the end of time."

A small smile spreads across Dean's face, "I love you, Angel."

"I love you, Dean Winchester."


End file.
